Vanished
by DaisyLuca
Summary: It has been three years since the Titans have broken up. But when a crisis occurs in Gotham, will it be enough to bring the, back together, or finish them off indefinitely? Rated M for language and sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Three years ago today was the last time we stood together as one unbreakable force of nature. We were the Teen Titans, and all of Jump City respected our protection against monsters - both creatures and mankind.

It was the morning of my eighteenth birthday that everything so hopelessly fell apart. I awoke to the smell of smoke, not Cyborg and Beastboy's famous waffles as I had hoped. I dreamt the night before that a glorious stack of golden waffles with mustard would await me with all my friends smiling (and Raven doing her version of a smile...)

Alas, the smoke crept into my room, an unfamiliar experience for me. I had encountered the strange airy substance before in battle when the circumstances were of extreme hazard, but never before in my room. At once, I was alarmed and ready for battle - although I still had a glimmer of hope that perhaps the waffles were just burned. Leaving my room in a hurry, I stumbled upon what would be the beginning of the deplorable end.

Ashes covered everything. That's the first thing I remember seeing, gray bleakness coating what was left of the interior of our tower. I was stunned by the discovery and stood in shock for a few moments.

Finally, I called out - "ROBIN?"

No answer.

"RAVEN? BEAST BOY? CYBORG? FRIENDS!"

After seconds of agonizing silence, I heard a loud THUD from the outside of the tower, like someone had thrown something large against the outdoor wall. Not wasting any time, my vision became green, I had a starbolt at the ready, and I flew hurriedly toward the source of the noise...

This part of the memory was especially hard to replay in my tortured mind.

Once outside, I witnessed a series of events occurring - Raven had been the source of the noise, hurdling small bombs away from her with her telekinetic powers. Each bomb that she forced away from her exploded with a silent power, which explained why I was not awoken by the sound. Beastboy had morphed into a Tyrodactyl, using his vast wingspan to blow the smoke away from our tower and across the water. Cyborg was supercharging his robotic canon arm, which I knew he only did when seriously threatened and searching for a target. At last, I saw Robin, dodging, kicking, and hitting the bombs away from our tower.

"Robin!" I yelled frantically as I flew to him, "What is happening? From where are these explosives being delivered? Why did no one wake me?!"

"WATCH OUT!" Robin yelled back as I dodged a tiny silver bomb, "We all just woke up, Star, we don't know what's happening. These bombs started dropping from that jet," he explained as he motioned upwards.

I saw the aircraft that he was describing. Knowing that I was the fastest flier, I soared to the aircraft with my Tamaranian speed and with equal strength ripped off the door, revealing no other than Slade. Once the door was gone and Slade saw me, the explosives ceased to drop.

"Hello, Princess," Slade said with satisfaction, "I hope you are having a most... dynamic birthday party. I also hope that you do not mind my slight intrusion."

"Slade, I know not what havoc you wish to unveil, but it must end. Now." I delivered this message as a threat with my eyes glowing poisonously emerald and my hands burning with equivalent rage.

"As you wish, birthday princess."

That is where the memory of my birthday came to a fiery end. I awoke in the hospital several days later to the sound of Raven chanting her usual "Azarath... metrion... Zinthos..." only the time, there was a strange hint of desperation to her meditation.

"Raven...?" I whispered as I woke confusedly.

She immediately dropped from her hovering position from across the room and moved swiftly to my bedside.

"Starfire! You're..." I could sense that she was fighting to not let her emotions overcome her, so I simply touched her hand and said, "Yes, Raven, I am the 'ok.'"

Shortly after that, Raven told me what had happened on that disastrous day. Slade had planned to blow up Titans Tower and all of us inside. His plan failed, and he ended up dying in his attack when his aircraft exploded. He was the only fatality. However, I was so near to the incident that I was knocked unconscious. Raven said that my breathing and heartbeat had slowed so much from the trauma that they all feared I had died. When I was induced into a coma to keep my body alive, the doctors thought my chances of waking up were slim to none. When I questioned where our friends were, Raven's emotionless demeanor turned into a scowl. She told me that once I was induced into a coma, Robim disappeared without a single word, and that Beastboy and Cyborg were looking for him.

It has been three years to that exact date. I stand now in my small, single bedroom apartment, where I live alone. I turn to my bathroom mirror - in front of me stands a tall, red headed green eyed woman that I hardly recognize. I wear a tight black mini dress, black stilettos, and small amethyst earrings.

Since the Titans broke up three years ago, I have enrolled myself full time at Gotham university to study English. I now have a much better comprehension of the language and culture of earth. I knew I had to leave Jump City, and Gotham seemed to offer so much possibility of a fresh start. Returning to Tamaran would mean leaving my friends indefinitely, and I couldn't bring myself to do it.

A few of my friends I had met at GU had convinced me to go out tonight fully against my will. They explained to me that on such occasions as a twenty first birthday, grand celebrations with mysterious potions were required. Desperate to fit in, I complied.

I sighed and looked at the clock - it was ten at night and I knew my classmates would be waiting for me at the club of the night. Grabbing my purse and holding back my tears, I left my apartment.


	2. Vanished - Chaper 1

Three years ago today was the last time we stood together as one unbreakable force of nature. We were the Teen Titans, and all of Jump City respected our protection against monsters - both creatures and mankind.

It was the morning of my eighteenth birthday that everything so hopelessly fell apart. I awoke to the smell of smoke, not Cyborg and Beastboy's famous waffles as I had hoped. I dreamt the night before that a glorious stack of golden waffles with mustard would await me with all my friends smiling (and Raven doing her version of a smile...)

Alas, the smoke crept into my room, an unfamiliar experience for me. I had encountered the strange airy substance before in battle when the circumstances were of extreme hazard, but never before in my room. At once, I was alarmed and ready for battle - although I still had a glimmer of hope that perhaps the waffles were just burned. Leaving my room in a hurry, I stumbled upon what would be the beginning of the deplorable end.

Ashes covered everything. That's the first thing I remember seeing, gray bleakness coating what was left of the interior of our tower. I was stunned by the discovery and stood in shock for a few moments.

Finally, I called out - "ROBIN?"

No answer.

"RAVEN? BEAST BOY? CYBORG? FRIENDS!"

After seconds of agonizing silence, I heard a loud THUD from the outside of the tower, like someone had thrown something large against the outdoor wall. Not wasting any time, my vision became green, I had a starbolt at the ready, and I flew hurriedly toward the source of the noise...

This part of the memory was especially hard to replay in my tortured mind.

Once outside, I witnessed a series of events occurring - Raven had been the source of the noise, hurdling small bombs away from her with her telekinetic powers. Each bomb that she forced away from her exploded with a silent power, which explained why I was not awoken by the sound. Beastboy had morphed into a Tyrodactyl, using his vast wingspan to blow the smoke away from our tower and across the water. Cyborg was supercharging his robotic canon arm, which I knew he only did when seriously threatened and searching for a target. At last, I saw Robin, dodging, kicking, and hitting the bombs away from our tower.

"Robin!" I yelled frantically as I flew to him, "What is happening? From where are these explosives being delivered? Why did no one wake me?!"

"WATCH OUT!" Robin yelled back as I dodged a tiny silver bomb, "We all just woke up, Star, we don't know what's happening. These bombs started dropping from that jet," he explained as he motioned upwards.

I saw the aircraft that he was describing. Knowing that I was the fastest flier, I soared to the aircraft with my Tamaranian speed and with equal strength ripped off the door, revealing no other than Slade. Once the door was gone and Slade saw me, the explosives ceased to drop.

"Hello, Princess," Slade said with satisfaction, "I hope you are having a most... dynamic birthday party. I also hope that you do not mind my slight intrusion."

"Slade, I know not what havoc you wish to unveil, but it must end. Now." I delivered this message as a threat with my eyes glowing poisonously emerald and my hands burning with equivalent rage.

"As you wish, birthday princess."

That is where the memory of my birthday came to a fiery end. I awoke in the hospital several days later to the sound of Raven chanting her usual "Azarath... metrion... Zinthos..." only the time, there was a strange hint of desperation to her meditation.

"Raven...?" I whispered as I woke confusedly.

She immediately dropped from her hovering position from across the room and moved swiftly to my bedside.

"Starfire! You're..." I could sense that she was fighting to not let her emotions overcome her, so I simply touched her hand and said, "Yes, Raven, I am the 'ok.'"

Shortly after that, Raven told me what had happened on that disastrous day. Slade had planned to blow up Titans Tower and all of us inside. His plan failed, and he ended up dying in his attack when his aircraft exploded. He was the only fatality. However, I was so near to the incident that I was knocked unconscious. Raven said that my breathing and heartbeat had slowed so much from the trauma that they all feared I had died. When I was induced into a coma to keep my body alive, the doctors thought my chances of waking up were slim to none. When I questioned where our friends were, Raven's emotionless demeanor turned into a scowl. She told me that once I was induced into a coma, Robim disappeared without a single word, and that Beastboy and Cyborg were looking for him.

It has been three years to that exact date. I stand now in my small, single bedroom apartment, where I live alone. I turn to my bathroom mirror - in front of me stands a tall, red headed green eyed woman that I hardly recognize. I wear a tight black mini dress, black stilettos, and small amethyst earrings.

Since the Titans broke up three years ago, I have enrolled myself full time at Gotham university to study English. I now have a much better comprehension of the language and culture of earth. I knew I had to leave Jump City, and Gotham seemed to offer so much possibility of a fresh start. Returning to Tamaran would mean leaving my friends indefinitely, and I couldn't bring myself to do it.

A few of my friends I had met at GU had convinced me to go out tonight fully against my will. They explained to me that on such occasions as a twenty first birthday, grand celebrations with mysterious potions were required. Desperate to fit in, I complied.

I sighed and looked at the clock - it was ten at night and I knew my classmates would be waiting for me at the club of the night. Grabbing my purse and holding back my tears, I left my apartment.


End file.
